The Miraculous Team
by Sandy P. Jackson
Summary: Hawkmoth's attacks are getting stronger and more persistent, while Ladybug and Chat Noir are having a hard time keeping up with their winning streak. What lengths will they go to, to come out of this battle victorious? And will they be able to assemble a group of warriors in time for the final showdown? Read on to find out! Lot's of plot twists and changes coming up!
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, my second ML story. Ahhh, I'm excited because this is a bit different than my other one. Oh, and please check that one out. It's called Lady Egypt.**_

 _ **Moving on, there are many OC's in this story, I hope you don't mind, but there are a lot of plot twists and all latest episodes will be mentioned. I hope you like it!**_

* * *

Adrien was late. And he didn't like that one little bit. He glared down at a very sheepish looking black kwami as he raced towards his car. He dove into the back seat quickly checking if he got all his projects and school work in place.

When that was affirmative he turned to his kwami. "What did I tell you? I have a huge supply of cheese just for you in my room. You did not have to go down and scare the living daylights out of father's cooking staff. Now they think I'm harbouring a rat in my room."

"Oh, please don't do that. You know cats hate rats. If you are harbouring one set it free, and make sure it doesn't touch my cheese."

"Plagg!"

"Alright, alright, forgive a cat for being hungry, your majesty." Plagg responded.

"Why do you always get me in trouble?! You know if father gets a wind of this he will ground me. Worse! He might even think that my friends at school are the reason and pull me out!"

"Oh, I'm sure he won't do that. He's got an impression to keep," but even he didn't sound so sure.

Adrien sighed. "Forget it, just please try and avoid getting into any trouble,"

"I'll try,"

Adrien didn't try to push his luck. He knew that it was the best he would get out of his troublemaker kwami.

Why was it so hard to put him on a leash?!

0-0

In another house across the town a girl was in a similar dilemma.

"Where is it Tikki?! I could've sworn that it was right here!" Marinette yelled running around with her hands in her hair.

"Where is what?" her little red with black spotted kwami asked.

"My homework! It was here, in this very spot on the desk! I worked through the night to get it and now...!"

Tikki dodged a jacket as it flew past her. "Didn't you just put it in your bag?"

Marinette froze. She slowly walked over to her school bag and peaked in. Her blue folder was safely tucked into it. With a sigh of relief she zipped up her bag and stood.

"Okay," she took a deep breath. "Okay. It's okay. Everything is just fine,"

"Are you sure?" Tikki asked flying upside down towards her charge.

"Yeah. Everything is awesome,"

"Then perhaps you should look at your watch,"

"Why? Wha- AHHHHHHHHH!"

0-0

Adrien made it in record time with only a few minutes left till the bell rang. His best friend Nino stood outside along with Daniel waiting for him. The second Nino spotted him; he walked up and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Why so late, bro? Dad decided to 'have a word'?" Nino asked.

"No, just was a bit tardy I guess." Adrien answered.

"Ah, did a little bit of late night Clash of the Clans?" Daniel asked.

Adrien shrugged but smirked. "You could say so,"

"Morning Adrien, morning Nino, morning Daniel,"

He turned and smiled at the girls. "Hey Aliya, hey Skye, hi Liv, morning,"

"Morning Skye," Nino said beside him.

Adrien nudged his friend.

"Hey, stupid pun. Still at level moron, huh?" Skye asked.

He laughed. Skye always managed to get back at Nino's teasing with a sharp reply that left his friend fumbling for a retort. He couldn't believe that this was the same shy girl who had been a new student along with others just a month ago. And it was no secret that Nino was highly intimidated of her. What with her emerald green eyes and chocolate brown hair tied up in a tight pony tail.

When she had arrived Marinette and Aliya had taken her under their wing and prevented her from becoming Chloe's little evil munchkin. Though now that everyone knew how she was, they also knew that Chloe would never have been able to influence her. She had also made quick friends with the red streaked black haired new girl Olivia Pierce and the brown haired, golden-yellow eyed new guy Daniel White. Yet their gesture made Skye rather fond of Aliya and Marinette.

Speaking of which, where was Marinette?

He looked around and couldn't seem to spot her anywhere. Maybe she was late again. Just then the bell rang summoning them all inside school. The six walked into their Parisian classroom and took their usual seats, with Nino and Adrien on the first desk to the right, Aliya with Marinette's empty seat right behind them and Skye and Olivia in the last behind Aliya. Daniel sat behind them and was always lost in his phone.

"Alright class today we will be starting the book Black Beauty by-"

Just then the door opened and Marinette came running in looking rather flustered. She rushed past their teacher muttering apologies and excuses. Sitting down beside Aliya, she flashed a at her smile then waited for the teacher to look away before quickly turning and waving to Skye, Liv and Dan who waved back.

"Like I was saying, we are going to start with Black Beauty by Anne Sewell. Please take out your tabs and we shall begin."

Marinette was relieved she made it before the class had fully started. She blamed the scatterbrain mind of hers. Why couldn't she always be like Ladybug, all confident and strong? She shrugged; at least she had the fun of having and alter ego.

"Marinette, would you please stand up and read?" the teacher asked.

She stood and immediately her bag slipped off her lap and clattered to the ground spilling all its contents. She froze as the class became deadly quiet.

Then quickly bent down and started shoving stuff back muttering sorry over and over again. Snickers broke out all over class as Aliya, Skye and Liv bent down to help her.

"Ugh, I'm such a klutz," she said to her friends as the teacher asked Chloe to read.

"No, you're not." Aliya soothed.

"Yeah, we all have moments like these. Like do you remember the time I spilled chocolate krusher on myself because I was excited? I mean, I literally squeezed the blasted thing hard enough for an almost empty plastic cup to explode! And on my favourite t-shirt too!" Skye said.

Liv snorted earning the four of them evil eye from the teacher. "Oh yeah, I remember the expression on your face. You thought the smoothie machine had exploded!" she whispered placing the last piece of paper in the folder that placing the folder in the bag.

Marinette looked at them, grateful that they were her friends. They quickly scrambled back into their seats as someone (the teacher) cleared her throat.

What would she do without them? Marinette thought.

The class ended rather quickly and Daniel, Aliya, Nino, Liv and Adrien walked on to their next class while Skye and Marinette took a different route chatting about the various embarrassing incidents that had happened to them. Skye, as usual, didn't volunteer much information so it was mostly Marinette who spoke.

"And then there was this one time when-" Marinette was interrupted.

BOOM!

Both girls jumped as the wall in front of them exploded. Taking charge Marinette immediately pulled Skye away from the carnage and hid her behind some rubble.

"Stay here. I have to... uh... go check on something," Marinette said.

"Wait!"

But she was already running. She ran to the girl's bathroom assessing the damage along the way. It was too much and there was not enough time so she ducked behind a pile of lockers and opened her small pink bag.

"Tikki, spots on!" she yelled.

Her kwami flew into her earring and it glowed, black spots appearing on it. She ran her hands over her eyes and a ladybug patterned mask came on. Her arms and legs were covered with scarlet and black spotted spandex in a second. She did a few warm up kicks and stretches and ran out of her cover searching for the akumatised individual.

0-0

Adrien heard the explosion too. He shoved Nino and Aliya behind the classroom door the other two had just walked in, as everyone panicked, and ran to find a safe place to transform. The wall behind the gym seemed fine.

"Plagg, claws on!" he said.

His kwami flew into his ring and it turned black with a green paw print on it. He ran two fingers over his eyes and a black mask covered them. His hands trailed over his hair making two black cat's ears appear. A long tail shot out from his black spandex and his 'stick' attached to his waist. He ran his claws through the air and jumped out searching of his lady.

He found her trying to lead the akumatised out of the school grounds. He cheekily took his time walking over to her making sure she could see each and every one of his moves.

"Get over here cat!" she yelled.

"Why is that a damsel in distress I here calling? Does she need a little help from a dashing feline?" he asked smirking.

"No, that's your death you hear calling, because if you don't come here fast I WILL KILL YOU!"

He recoiled, feeling a bit intimidated. "Coming my lady,"

He dove straight into battle and blocked all the flying pieces of rubble before they could come near him or Ladybug. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Aliya filming the whole thing. He mentally shook his head. She would do anything to get decent footage of Chat Noir and Ladybug.

Finally they managed to get the demon out of school and made it follow them to a safer area. Which was nowhere. There were people all over the place gawking at them as they passed. A few smarter ones ran out of the way. The others had to be physically removed.

Ladybug used her lucky charm and destroyed the item in which the Akuma had been hiding. She trapped the little black creature and turned it back into a pure white butterfly. She threw her lucky charm into the air and yelled, "Miraculous Ladybug!" The damage caused by the akumatised got turned back to normal.

They fist bumped. "Pound it!"

"Job well done, cat." Ladybug said

"As always, my lady," he bowed.

"Haven't you ever heard about the term called 'modest'?"

"Yes, but that's for the less fabulous. I don't need to be modest,"

Her red and black yo-yo conked him playfully on the head.

"Chin up cat. There will be more," she jumped off the roof and disappeared. But not before hearing what cat had to say.

"Until next time, my lady."

* * *

 _ **REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey, I'm sorta back! But not for long. My finals are here no more chapters in any of my stories till end March. So sorry for all who were waiting.**_

 _ **Huge shout outs to guest FanWarrior4Eva! Thanks for being my first and as of now, only, review.**_

 _ **I hope you like it!**_

* * *

The days that passed were normal. Adrien would go to school where he met his friends and go to his classes. After lunch he would go back to school and should an akuma attack happen he would meet up with Ladybug and defeat them. In the evenings he would go for his fencing classes, the only thing he would insist on doing since it enhanced his Chat Noir fighting abilities.

And now that he had a new partner who was almost as good as him it had become more challenging. Daniel and Skye had out of the blue (no pun intended) joined their class and Skye had immediately been assigned as Adrien's partner. Their fights were worth watching. He would defeat her in the end but only after a long and trying duel.

On such an evening an akuma attack happened. Not uncommon at all. In fact he had started to look forward to them since he could meet his lady. He was in the middle of a duel when screams were heard from outside.

The people in his class panicked but he quickly ran to the locker room and changed out of his suit. Running out of the class with the rest he managed to escape behind a concealed wall. There he transformed into Chat Noir and jumped over the boundary with the agility of a cat.

Little did he know that he was being watched.

0-0

Ladybug stood on the roof top and watched the carnage before her. Her heart was in her throat pounding away. Never had such a strong Akuma been released. It was going to take an immense amount of their power along with a lot of re-charges to defeat this one. And even then the chances were low.

Chat landed next to her, scratches already decorating his body making it similar to her condition.

"We can't do this Chat," she whispered earning a disbelieving glance from her companion.

True they had already taken three breaks each to re-charge but that didn't mean this was not possible. And she was the last person he expected to hear that from.

"No, my lady. As long as we have you we can never be defeated. You are the lucky charm, the lady luck! How can you give up?!" he asked.

She gave him a heartbroken look. "If we go down there it is impossible to return without any severe injuries. We will have to tell our parents, guardians and friends what happened. Our cover will be blown. I am not saying that we shouldn't help them. I'm saying that after everyone knows who we are they will target our families. And I cannot deal with that. I will also not be able to bare it if anything severe happens to you down there. All because I didn't stop you,"

He gave her a small smile. "Then know that there is nothing you can do to stop me from saving you,"

Her eyes went wide. "Dive!" she yelled pushing him out of the way and jumping the other side. There was a massive explosion.

"Ladybug!" he yelled, coughing at the dust the blast had stirred up.

He stood twirling his baton at high speed, warding off all the deadly projectiles coming his way. He looked around desperately trying to search for her. A flash of red gave him little comfort but also distracted him. Something hit the side of his face and he groaned toppling to the ground. The akumatised person's personal slaves stood over him waiting for their master to come and finish him off.

He lay there not wanting to move. He just wanted to see his lady one last time before it all ended.

Suddenly something whizzed past his cheek. The slave beside him had a silver arrow sticking out of a chink in his armour. The arrow melted away and the man collapsed to his knees free of the curse.

"What the...?" Chat started.

"Stay down, cat!" a sharp voice warned.

A figure clad in white appeared in his periphery. She was holding an intricate silver bow knocked with a gleaming silver arrow. A white mask covered her eyes and she (he was quiet sure it was a she) had on a white fur cape and hood. She let arrows loose like nobody's business and in minutes people were on the roof in their normal form.

Across the roofs he saw Ladybug swinging her yo-yo walking over to where the girl stood. The battle raged on and cat finally realised that he was not being included in the fun. The three of them cornered the akumatised, broke his weapon and Ladybug purified the Akuma.

She managed to clear up town with her lucky charm and the three disappeared from the peoples sights onto the roofs. The second they got there Ladybug took up arms against the girl in white.

Now that her hood was off she noticed her blonde hair tumbling down her shoulder in a braid and it had pointy white ears sticking out from it, larger and much shinier that Chat's black ones. Her eyes were a scary silver colour and her cape was indeed white fur.

"Who are you?" Ladybug asked.

"Whoa there, it's okay. I come in peace. That is, if you didn't notice that I just saved your skins out there." She said.

"The lady asked you something," Chat Noir said.

Ladybug looked over at him and raised her eyebrows, something which he didn't notice.

"I am Loup Blanc _**(Pronounced- Lou Bla)**_ , or the White Wolf. I presume you are also miraculous superheroes?"

The two exchanged looks then turned back to the other girl. Ladybug lowered her yo-yo and Chat followed. Loup let go of her bow and it, along with the sheath, turned into a silver belt around her waist.

"Yes, we are." Ladybug said.

Loup sighed. "Thank god. This entire search was not for nothing,"

"What search?" Chat asked.

"I have been searching a long time for other miraculous wielders like us. So far you are the only two I have come across, and I am glad."

"Why would you search for us?" Ladybug asked.

Loup gave them a dark look. "When your normal life has been torn apart like it was all a prank you wish to go find another family in your alternate life. I pray something like that never happens to you both for it is very disheartening."

They gave her a sympathetic look. But she shook her head as if she didn't want their pity.

"I was wondering if you would let me join your merry band of fighters and protect this beautiful city of yours," she said, her voice taking on a lighter tone.

Ladybug looked at Chat who shrugged. She looked back at the girl in the white spandex. "We shall discuss the matter. But in the mean time we had better get going. Our miraculous are about to lose power. And we don't show each other our secret identity."

Loup Blanc nodded. "Understood. Meet here tomorrow evening then?"

Ladybug smiled. "As convenient for all of us,"

They departed and disappeared from each other's sights.

Marinette made her way home. She was deep in thought about the new hero. How did the girl get a cape and they didn't? And she loved the neat way her weapons melted into a belt. She made a mental note to ask her the next time.

Hmmm. The next time. Marinette wondered if they should let the stranger into their group. Was she really a miraculous wielder? She had to see her miraculous the next time they met.

Tikki had a lot to say on the subject of Loup Blanc. She kept whizzing around as if she were on a sugar high.

"I knew it! He survived! And he has chosen that girl. Oh, she is very good with her weapon. Marinette you have to ask her about the cape. And did you see her silver eyes?! That can't be her natural colour! Ask her if there is a way to change ours too! Then we can be discrete. Oh this is so exciting! We have to let her in the group! I felt the presence of her Kwami! She is the real deal. Oh, and imagine, there are more out there! What if they all come here to find us?! Do you think she left a message wherever she went?! Oh, don't forget to ask her that!"

"Tikki! Calm down. I cannot take the decision on my own. I have to ask the cat," Marinette said.

"Then what are you waiting for?!"

Marinette rolled her eyes at her kwami's excitement. She transformed into Ladybug and put in a quick call to Chat Noir.

Adrien had been wondering about the girl too when his kwami insisted that he transform. He reluctantly did and realised that his lady was calling him. He answered and flashed a flirtatious grin.

"Couldn't stay away from me even this long could you, my lady?" He asked.

Ladybug sighed in disgust. "Dream on, kitty. No, as a matter of fact I have called to ask if we should let the girl in our group."

"I don't see the harm. My kwami can sense hers."

"Well so can mine but what if it's a trick?"

"She does seem more experienced, the cape couldn't have just come like that with the suit. And did you notice her eyes?"

"I did. This is what's so suspicious. We haven't got any powers like that,"

"But my lady, if she wanted us dead would she have saved our lives back there?"

Ladybug thought for a bit. "I suppose not. Alright we'll meet her tomorrow. See you then kitty,"

"You too my lady,"

* * *

 _ **REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi! So, this is rather quick, but I had already written this a long time ago and it is rather short but I'm putting up the next chapter immediately after. I hope you like it!**_

* * *

"Neither of us sees any harm in you becoming one of us, but first you will have to answer some questions," Ladybug was saying.

"Shoot," Loup said.

"What is your miraculous?"

Loup groped her throat and pulled at a silver chain around it. She held it up and they noticed a wolf's tooth topped with a small silver wolf's head. The tooth had five black dots around it, no doubt to tell her when her transformation will wear off.

Ladybug nodded. "Alright–"

"How did you get the cape, because I want one," Chat interrupted.

Loup chuckled. "You do not know the amount of reprogramming I had to do to get this cape. But the programming also helped me in other ways."

"Such as?"

"Well, can change my outfit whenever I want,"

"Can you show us?" Ladybug asked, suddenly interested.

Loup closed her eyes and snapped her fingers. Suddenly she was wearing a short white dress, her mask and ears were still on but the cape had disappeared. She smiled and snapped her fingers again. This time she wore white jeans along with a white tank top. With a final snap she changed back to normal.

"Oh, wow," Chat said.

Ladybug nodded in agreement.

"There are so many things our kwamis and miraculouses can do. I have only managed to crack a few of them. One of them being the dress changing." Loup said.

"Can we do it to?" Chat asked.

"From what I have learnt and heard, the red and black kwamis and miraculous wielders are the most powerful. They can do many things the rest of us can't," Loup sat down on the roof gesturing for the other two to do the same. "Changing your apparel shouldn't be too hard."

"What else have you learnt?" Ladybug asked sitting down across from her.

"Well, I have learnt that there are eight or ten of us in total. I do not know the colours but I have tried to contact a few and given them this location. So should anyone come across it, their first stop will be Paris."

"Well that's good. We need more people,"

Loup nodded but her expression turned grave. "But don't have high hopes. We never know if a miraculous has gotten into the hands of someone evil,"

"Is that possible?" Chat asked.

She nodded. "Very. Mostly the kwamis steer themselves to a good person, a person who will help people. But given the right circumstances, even a good person can turn bad."

"Then we have to keep a watch for that. Anything else?" Ladybug asked.

Loup smiled. "I shall teach you along the way. But you will find one of them very interesting,"

Chat leaned forward. "And which is that?"

Loup stood and spread her arms. Her miraculous started glowing with a blazing white light which nearly blinded the two heroes. When the light died down a pure white wolf stood in front of them. Something on the lines of a smirk formed on its lips, its silver eyes glowing.

"Oh, oh, this is so cool!" Chat Noir jumped onto his feet in excitement.

Ladybug gazed on in astonishment. "H-how...?"

Loup Blanc turned into herself and stretched. "The only bad part is that it really saps your energy. Not in the way our powers do but just in the normal way."

"Oh, you have to teach us that!" Chat exclaimed.

Ladybug stood. "No, you will teach me that. If you teach it to him I will have to spend every hour worrying that any black cat I pass could be this little troublemaker."

"Well I have to teach it to you both. But, only on the condition that you will not use these forms to follow each other and figure out the others identity."

"I was just about to say the same thing,"

Loup was accepted into their group. She tried to teach them as much as she could in the hour they had. Ladybug was quick in transforming and changing her wardrobe. Chat still needed to learn both girls teased him on the matter and he grumbled about the unfairness of the situation.

They parted ways making sure that no new attack had happened.

0o0

Adrien thought that the new girl was quiet the warrior, though he would never admit it since felines don't really get along with canines.

Marinette was just glad that the girl didn't turn out to be an enemy. That night as she crawled under her covers, she wondered if other people got Loup's message. She hoped they had.

* * *

 _ **Review**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Another short one. Sorry!**_

* * *

"Skye! Liv! Marinette!"

The three girls turned to see Alya running towards them waving her phone wildly in the air. She was looking extremely excited. She stumbled to a stop in front of them. Panting hard, she attempted to speak which turned quite animated. Nino, Daniel and Adrien gave her a look and walked over.

"What's going on?" Nino asked.

"You will not believe what footage I caught! Ladybug and Chat Noir were fighting with a villain when they nearly got overwhelmed. Suddenly someone in white came and helped them out. Do you know what that means?!" Alya shrieked.

"Uh," Skye said. "No?"

"There is a new superhero in town!"

"What?!" everyone exclaimed.

Marinette tried to hide her smile at Alya's excitement as she showed everyone the footage of a person in white jumping from roof to roof taking down the hypnotized people.

Adrien faked excitement at the new development, though truthfully he knew that this was going to happen. Alya would one day come running into school with footage of the Loup. And there it was.

The video came to an abrupt end and everyone congratulated Alya on her fine skills. Skye patted her back looking extremely excited along with Nino, Liv and Daniel while Adrien and Marinette tried their best to pretend.

The bell rang for their first class and by then everyone knew about the new hero. People were talking about who it was, what his/her powers were and what their name was. All through the day that's all people would talk about. At lunch, Marinette pushed through a group of people and grabbed Alya from the middle, pulling her out.

"Alya, you promised you would help me with the homework today. We have to leave now or it will be too late." She said.

"But Marinette, its lunch time. Just a few more minutes please,"

She sighed but nodded. Alya had always been there for her in all the troubling times. She thought that it was only fair that she let Alya bask in her time of glory. She waited for fifteen minutes when, as promised, Alya came back. They walked to a nearby cafe and placed their orders, taking a table closest to the doors.

Skye and Liv walked in a few minutes later and sat down with them claiming to have already eaten lunch. They discussed about the new hero and turned very animated. Marinette watched them argue back and forth, cracking jokes and laughing. She chimed in from time to time but mostly listened intently to what they had to say. After lunch they got coffees and worked on their homework. Thanks to each one being good in at least one of the subjects, they were done in record time.

"There's still some time left," Liv said, glancing at her watch.

"Let's go for a walk," Marinette suggested.

"Okay but I get to choose where this time," Alya said.

They strolled along the farmer's market. Alya had her phone in her hand and had ordered the other three to watch for any of the heroes. Especially Ladybug since she could ask her who the other person was.

After a long time of futile searching they returned to their normal school day.

There were no akuma attacks that day. Marinette was grateful for the break. She wrote in her diary about the new hero and Alya's excitement and (of course) Adrien.

She locked her diary in its box and looked at Tikki's sleeping form. A small smile formed on her lips. She leaned over and kissed her kwami goodnight then collapsed on top of her bed.

* * *

 _ **REVIEW!**_


End file.
